


The breaking of a spell.

by IceBreeze



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Alternate Universe - East of the Sun and West of the Moon Fusion, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 21:47:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9034889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceBreeze/pseuds/IceBreeze
Summary: When Allison first met Renee, she’d thought she was going to die.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flybbfly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flybbfly/gifts).



> My @aftgexchange gift for [@wilsherejack.](http://wilsherejack.tumblr.com/) You said soft and fluffy so I tried my hand at a fairytale au with east of the sun and west of the moon. I’m not sure if it turned out right (I think the actual fairytale got kicked aside at some point so now it's just a mess and I'm fairly sure I made up a few words) but I hope you enjoy it! May you have a great day and all the best wishes!
> 
> [(This is the song that I imagine Allison plays, thanks go to jeanmoreos for introducing it to me).](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_tw3pdSVIPM)

When Allison first met Renee, she’d thought she was going to die.

It had been two days since she’s eaten, the last item half a loaf of bread that had cost her a cut on her arm and aching legs from trying to outrun the guards. The ground was hard beneath her head and she was trembling, the thing fabric she called clothes doing little to ward against the cold. She scarcely had the energy to move, let alone flee or fight (oh how she’d fallen), so she didn’t try to escape when a polar bear loomed over her, staring down at her with dark eyes. She knew in that moment that she wouldn’t live- if she didn’t die of the cold then the polar bear would maul her- and yet, she couldn’t bring herself to care.

_(Her family must be laughing at her right now. They had always said she’d die in a gutter)._

Her eyes slid shut, a bitter laugh forcing its way from her throat as she waited for it to either kill her or leave. Except neither came. Instead they asked:

“Do you have a home?”

The voice was roughened and coarse, a bastardization of something that might have been lyrical once upon a time, and Allison took a moment to contemplate that. She wondered if this was an effect of being a bear. There likely should have been shock, or even fear, over the fact that this was a polar bear and she may die, but nothing came.

_(She’d never feared death. It seemed futile to fear something you cannot change)._

Shaking her head in a weak attempt to rid herself of the thoughts, Allison laughed, “No, not anymore.”

Silence seemed to drag out after these words, the bear seeming to contemplate something, and Allison half believed they’d left after satisfying their curiosity, only the bear offered:

“You would be welcome to share mine.”

Allison blinked her eyes open so she could squint and the bear and confirm that yes, the bear was still standing there. The bears head was bowed, solemn eyes staring at her in wait of a response and Allison swatted at the bears foot to check to see if this wasn’t just a hallucination. But no, the bears fur was very soft and their claws were sharp and it was very much real, so she huffed. Considering it, she concluded that she really had nothing to lose. So she said:

“Sure. Why not?”

And that was the story of how she came to live with the polar bear.

_(Later, when she was clinging to a fur coated back and contemplating what her life had come to, she learned that the bears name was Renee._

_Later, she would learn that Renee was so much more._

_But for now, all she knew was that she’d been saved by a talking polar bear and she really wanted to tell her parents to suck on that)._

* * *

 

The bear- Renee’s, as she had to remind herself frequently- house was, as it turned out, a palace. An actual, real life palace, bigger than even the Reynolds estate and with even less taste. Allison was impressed. The… age of the place was a nice touch, she loved the whole touch-and-it’ll-crumble-aesthetic.

_(At least it was clean and warm. And somehow housed a polar bear)._

She was brought inside with very little fanfare, Renee simply showing her where to find everything, telling her what not to go near and, after making sure Allison wouldn’t keel over, promptly disappearing to fuck knows where. Not that Allison was complaining, because for now she needed a minute to catch her bearings and that was little hard to do with a polar bear hovering over your shoulder.

_(She’d never tried it before and was not planning on starting any time soon)._

Once she had bathed and eaten (the latter with no little surprise because somehow, the polar bear had very luxurious eating habits that weren’t particularly bear-like)the fatigue caught up with her  and she had to hunt for the bedroom Renee-bear had shown her. It took her a while to find it but when she did, she collapsed into the soft sheets with a sigh. Within moments, she fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

 

Allison woke later that night to the bed dipping as a weight settled behind her and Allison plunged awake with fear racing through her veins. She lay there, tensed in preparation to fight or flee at the slightest movement, cursing the darkness that seemed to drape itself around her, stifling her sight. And yet, the person simply lies there, breathing soft and even. They remain a careful distance away from Allison, as though avoiding touching her, and she stills herself at the lack of threat. She doesn’t dare more- scarcely even breathes as the person says:

“I will not harm you, Allison.”

Their voice is lilting and soft, soothing with every word, and Allison nearly chokes as she finds it reminds her of something. Of someone, whose voice was so very alike only ruined by change, by form, and logic seems to have abandoned her because nothing makes sense any more. Hesitant, Allison asks:

“Renee?”

“Sleep.”

And that was that. She waited by no other reply was forth coming, a dismissal if she’d ever heard one. And yet, Allison felt calmer because of it, at ease to know it was Renee behind her and not someone else (even though trying to understand why a polar bear was suddenly human or a human would turn into a polar bear needed more mental backflips than she was willing to perform). Allison closed her eyes, trying not to focus on the presence behind her.

_(That night she dreamt of paws against the sand and soft fur against her finger tips)._

* * *

 

The days passed her by and Allison began to settle in bit by bit. It soon became obvious that the night time visits were a regular thing. At first, they would both lie there in silence, the dark a curtain to hide them. Allison would try to ignore Renee and Renee never spoke, never did anything beyond lie down and breathe. It was confusing and Allison spent those first few days wandering around with the constant sense that she was in some really strange dream.

Except it wasn’t and Allison grew fed up of the silence. So one night she said goodbye to caution and spoke to Renee (well, more at her- she hadn’t expected a reply). But she got one and it was hesitant, it was halting, it was uncertain but a conversation grew. They spoke well into the night, until Allison’s tongue felt like lead in her mouth and sleep was hard to ignore, but the satisfaction of a victory was warm inside her gut.

From that night forth, they began to interact during the night, conversations regular until it reached the point that Allison felt a fondness of Renee as a person- could recognize her as something beyond an elusive bear who’d saved her life. She began to covet the night because that was their time- a time where they could relax, when the constraints of life were abandoned to the darkness and they could discuss anything that came to mind, whether nonsensical or not.

And yet, it was their only time. She rarely if ever saw (relatively speaking) Renee when the sun was in the sky, the bear surprisingly elusive for their lumbering form. During the days it was like Allison was left to solitude, the lone inhabitant of the palace, and she soon grew restless. There was only so much she could do to entertain herself and she longed for companionship outside of the brief hours they had before falling asleep. Boredom was a constant presence at her side and Allison hated them.

So she decided that, if Renee wasn’t going to come to her, then she would damn well hunt her down. So she made a game of it- a sort of twisted hide-and-seek where only one person is aware they’re playing and there’s a lot more swearing and frustration. On days where she couldn’t stand the silence she would explore the building in search of any sign of Renee or even any other inhabitant of the accursed place. If she managed to find her (a very rare occurrence) she would force Renee to share her company for as long as she could manage. So far Renee was winning by a crap ton to three, and Allison was more than a little pissed.

_(It hurt a little, that Renee seemed so set on not spending time with her but was perfectly fine sharing a bed)._

It was on one of these such days when Allison came across it. She found herself in front of a door that was isolated from the rest of the building. It was left slightly ajar and curious, she shoved it open and stepped in to find a piano. That was all the room held, a single piano that was placed in the center of the room, a slither of beauty amongst the cobwebs and age. The wood gleamed from polish and when her fingers traced the keys, notes ringing clear into the air, she knew it had been well loved.

_(It was a treasure to Renee: a beacon of comfort in the emptiness she called a home)._

Allison settled onto the stool in a trance, the keys a siren song beneath her fingertips, and she found her hands moving across the keys in a rhythm she knew like it was her soul. The music filled the air and she forgot everything but the keys beneath her hand and the sounds in her ears.

_(She played, the notes familiar, welcoming, and in that moment she felt like she was home)._

When she finished her lips had spread into a smile. She opened her eyes with a hum only to start because standing in the entrance of the room was Renee. She was watching Allison like she was a lost soul who’d finally found something they’d needed all their life (and that a little too close to reality for her comfort). Neither of them tried to move, resulting in a long moment of silence that dragged between them. And Allison felt her throat burn with the desire to speak, with the feeling that Renee might slip from her fingers any moment and she’d never be able to reach her, like Renee wasn’t truly there. So she asked:

“Would you like me to play again?”

The silence dragged on and Allison expected Renee to turn away- to ignore her and disappear again- but instead Renee’s head dipped into a nod and Allison’s heart soared. She beckoned Renee closer, asking her to sit, and after a moments hesitation she complied, settling on the floor beside the piano.  She was large enough that Allison was surprised she didn’t dwarf the piano and her head settled on her paws with an eagerness that betrayed her interest. Allison didn’t try to hide her smile as she laid her hands on the keys and played once more.

_(They stayed like that until the sun was low in the sky and Renee vanished once more.  
_

_That night, when sleep came Allison felt she might burst from the joy)._

* * *

 

The piano sessions soon became a daily occurrence for them; Allison playing whilst Renee lay beside her, the music bathing them in contentment. And it was like the walls between the shattered after these- as though all caution was lost among the music and the words. They grew closer still to the point that some days, Allison felt that they shared a soul, like they knew everything about eachother.

_(Allison slept easier now, knowing that Renee was there)._

Renee became a constant presence by her side, never leaving, never wavering- she was a comfort that Allison had yearned for. She’d sit with her whilst she read, taking turns to read the books aloud and let the other soften under the cadence of their voice. She took her to the outside world, showing her fields that overflowed with flowers and rivers that seemed to swallow the world with their size. She listened to Allison talk about music and in turn spoke about books, about the world and all there was to see. She showed Allison how life was beautiful.

And before she knew it, the end of their first year together was fast approaching. And in that time, Allison had learnt so much.

_(She learnt that Renee’s favourite flower was yellow tulips, that the piano was a gift from Renee’s mother and she loved it like it was family, that she hated spinach and the mere smell of it made her frown._

_She learnt what it means to love and to be loved)._

* * *

 

Of course, it was near the end (eight days, to be exact) that things went to hell.

Renee had gone out for the day, saying that she had to meet someone (Allison would never know if that someone was another human-turned-bear or just a plain old human), so Allison was left alone in the building for the first time since coming here. The place felt desolate without company and she found herself despondent, not even the idea of playing piano appealing to her.

_(It wasn’t the same without her)._

So she decided to use the library, reading through a book Renee had recommended when, out of nowhere, a man stepped into the room. Tensing immediately, she shifted so that she could move at the slightest warning, hands forming a white-knuckled grip on the book as she tried to figure out why he was there. Her mind screamed with warning- with the knowledge that there had been no hint of anyone else-but then the smell of lilac washed over her and her body went lax. He drifted towards her until his hand was on her arm, slimy and wrong, yet she found herself smiling in return. His grin was disarming as he coaxed:

“Aren’t you curious about why the bear hides from you at night?”

She nodded, the movement occurring before she was aware of it, and he moved closer, eyes drilling into her. She felt hazy, sluggish- like she was fumbling through fog and she barely noticed when he pressed a package into her hands, saying:

“When night comes, wait until she is asleep. Then light these and you will know.”

He patted her hand once before disappearing, leaving her with the package heavy in her hands and the shuddering sensation of being cornered.

_(When she was holed up in the room, Renee nowhere in sight, she opened the package to find candles staring up at her. The sight made nausea rise in her throat and she slammed it into a drawer, hands trembling._

_It took an hour of washing before she felt her hands were clean, and even then the taste of lilac lingered)._

* * *

 

Six days passed, the candles a constant weight in the back of her mind, before she finally caved and used them. She waited until Renee’s breathing had evened into sleep completely before climbing carefully from the bed and retrieving a candle, careful not to make a sound. She returned to Renee before lighting it, moving the light so she could see Renee’s face.

Four days passed with the candles a constant, haunting guilt at the back of her mind, the urge- the _yearning_ \- present in every interaction with Renee. On the fifth night-just one day before a year had passed- she could bear no more. She had to use them.

_(And yet she felt like nothing would be the same when she did)._

She lay awake that night, waiting for Renee’s breathing to even into sleep before creeping towards the box, biting back the shame as she withdrew the box. Her hands were shaking as she lit the candle and she bit her lip, trying to calm herself, to steady her grip and assure herself that it would be fine.

_(It had to be)._

Edging her way towards Renee, she lowered the candle, heart in her throat as features were illuminated and for the first time she could actually see. A gasp tore its way out before she could stop herself, shock loud in her mind as she laid eyes on hair that was soft and pale against smooth skin, bursting with all the colours of a flower garden,  lips parted in sleep, expression peaceful and calm. She gasped as she laid eyes on a woman- on Renee- and realised that this was the person she’d fallen in love with.

_(This was the soul behind the beast)._

In her shock her grip slackened on the candle for an instant- just one tiny instant- and that was all it took. A drop of wax fell from the candle, ignorant of the horror rising in her chest as she fought to steady herself, to stop it’s path, all futile. Too late, she could only watch as the drop landed on Renee’s skin, burning through the fabric of her nightshirt and to the skin below with the smell of smoke heavy in the air.

Renee plunged awake, a cry on her lips as she grabbed at the area, face twisted for an instant. But then she saw Allison, saw the candle and the shame, and the expression fell away for shock. For a moment she simply stared at Allison like she hoped it was all a dream, some twisted nightmare, but then she let out a sound of grief and Allison felt like she’d been stabbed. Renee’s eyes filled with despair and she whispered, resigned and bitter and hurt all in one:

“One more day. Why couldn’t you wait one more day.”

Heart pounding against her chest, Allison felt like she was suffocating as she realised that she had done something horribly wrong, that she’d made a mistake and no matter what she tried to do she could never reverse it because she’d fucked up- _she’d fucked up_ -and the betrayal in Renee’s eyes told her that an apology would never be enough. She opened her mouth to speak, to do something, but then the shadows in the room burst alive, pouncing on Renee, swallowing her in a swarm of darkness. When they retreated, she’d vanished.

_(Allison was left standing there, mouth frozen around words she never got to say. The image of Renee’s expression haunted her as she realised that she was gone)._

* * *

 

The sun was well in the sky by the time Allison was able to move again and by that point, the fear and guilt in her gut were twining with the jagged edges of anger (at herself, at the man, at Renee, at the shadows, at the goddamn universe- she doesn’t care what she has to hate, just as long as there’s something. Anger was easier than other feelings and as long as she clung to it she could stay strong, she could not break down because she had a purpose, a drive).  She scoured the building for any sign of the lilac creep, only to find nothing, because of course there was nothing: she’d been tricked. Swindled, _manipulated_ by that asshole, probably so that Renee could be stolen.

_(She was going to kill him and she would enjoy every moment of it)._

After coming up empty handed, she fought her way through the library, which was about as helpful as everything else was (seriously, for all the books they had you’d think that at least one would have _something_ ). By the time she’d finished her desperation had peaked and desperate times call for desperate measures. So she went into the one place she’d never been allowed in: Renee’s bedroom.

In there, she found the truth.

_(She learned of a warrior whose strength was the stuff of legends, sought out by people across the globe. Armies were destroyed by her hand, countries conquered one by one until no being alive could rival her. She had all the power in the world._

_And yet, she found she didn’t want it anymore. She felt like she was lacking, no longer finding joy in battle, and turned to a peaceful life. She faded into retirement, turning her efforts into helping those in need. For years she lived in safety, loved by those around her, travelling far and wide in order to help all she could._

_But one day, a King hunted down the warrior, demanding her power be used to aid him. Angered by the dismissal that greeted him, he laid a curse upon her, damning her to the form of a beast for as long as the sun graced the sky. Five years she was given; if, by the end of the fifth year, she didn’t find a person who could love her regardless of her barbaric form- someone who could spend nights beside them without seeing her face- then she would be his._

_Allison learned of a woman who had found love, only to have it burn her moments before she was free)._

For hours she sat, pouring through the words, and by the time she’d finished determination had settled in her heart, kindling in place of the pain. She pushed aside everything apart from the resolve- the vow- that she was going to get Renee back. It was her fault that Renee was there now but the past could not be changed- all she had to know was that Renee was alive and she would be saved. So she began to plan.

_(They would not have her, not while she breathes)._

* * *

 

Two days passed with Allison not leaving Renee’s room, spending all her time pouring over books and maps in search of something to help her, something to guide her in the right direction. She barely ate or slept (sleep was hard to come by when she was so used to Renee’s presence at night), preferring to throw herself into action because every second wasted was a second farther away Renee got.

It was at the end of these two days when the door opened and a woman stepped in. She was unfamiliar, steps assured in a way that screamed danger, and when her eyes lighted on Allison, her face split into a smile that was disturbingly reminiscent of the sword at her hip. Allison glared, clasping a knife under the table as she eyed their every movement, waiting for a sign of attack (if they wanted to kill her then she was not going down easy). Expect the woman simply put a hand on her hip and said:

“So you’re the one Renee fell for.”

Allison blinked. And then she tightened her grip on the knife, uncertain whether this woman was an enemy or not, but she was going to assume enemy until proven otherwise, because the last time someone waltzed into her fucking home like they owned the place it ended up with one missing polar bear and a floor that had a new wax coating. The woman continued, either uncaring or oblivious of Allison’s tension:

“So what are you going to do if you get her back? She lied to you, after all. Took you in on the off chance you might be able to cure her. So why would you try to save her?”

For a moment Allison pondered simply ignoring the woman, before the anger (because how fucking dare she) won snarling, “I’m going to find her. And then I’m going to punch her.”

“Why?”

She didn’t even pause before saying, “Because I love her and fuck if anyone will take her.”

There was a moment of silence that they stared at each other, Allison’s practically daring the woman to mock her whilst the woman seemed to weigh her up. And then she grinned, hand moving away from her sword.

“I think we’re going to get along.”

* * *

 

The woman revealed (after far too much time wasting for someone so hurried) that her name was Dan and she was a friend of Renee’s (was being the key word here). After introducing her to Thea (someone who actually seemed sensible) she explained the situation to Allison; about how they had been part of a rebel group alongside Renee before the curse had been cast. They told her they’d dedicated the past five years to breaking the curse and finally had a plan.

And the plan required Allison’s help. Not that it was so much a plan as it was reckless, suicidal and poorly thought out, but, well. Beggars can’t be choosers, can they? So Allison agreed, which found them hurtling through the snow on the back of a dragon (Thea could turn into a dragon, because that was a thing, apparently), heading towards the looming building that was Evermore castle.  Towards Renee.

_(This would be their final battle)._

* * *

 

The annual masquerade was a grand event that served as the only time the castle opened up to the public, allowing them to interact with the royalty and cementing their reverence as they were given permission to breathe the same air. It lasted three days, a time during which the security would be lax as the inhabitants were too gorged on alcohol and festivities to care. Three days- that was the only time she had to find Renee and get out.

Thea’s magic had enabled Allison to enter with ease, blending in with the other guests as though she was one of them. Well, not blending in- she stood out too much for that- but she seemed to belong, like it was her natural calling. She stood by the table, a flute of champagne in hand as she observed the room, gaze flicking around in search of a familiar face. The dress Thea had magicked looked like it was spun by spiders- simple, delicate and elegant, something reminiscent of snow. Her mask was made from bone, no engraving to marr the surface, her hair hanging loose around her shoulders. She was simple where the rest were extravagant, and yet her beauty outshone them all.

_(She thrived in it, in this environment- it was a battle she had been fighting since she was old enough to talk)._

And yet, despite the hours that had crawled by, she still hadn’t caught sight of Renee. There was only of the sick bastard King that was at fault for this mess (and boy was she going to have a surprise for him), and Allison was beginning to worry that they’d been wrong, that Renee wouldn’t appear. She’d been almost ready to hunt down Dan, to say they need a plan B and stat, when she heard a voice behind her say:

“May I have this dance, my lady?”

Allison’s hands began to tremble because she knew that voice, she’d listened to it every day, longed for it, and she could scarcely breathe at the fact that _she had finally found her_. She turned, glass nearly slipping from her fingers as she found herself looking at the figure she’d last seen weighed down by sorrow, at the form she’d only briefly seen but knew so well. She wore strange clothing, her hair was tied back in a hairstyle that was so militaryesque that it seemed painful and there was a mask on her face, but it was Renee, she’d finally found her. Allison opened her mouth to call out- almost reached for her to ensure she was real, let everything she’d been holding back burst free- only to bite her cheek hard enough to bleed as she realised: something was wrong.

_(Something seemed unfamiliar, made Allison’s mind scream warning bells at her where there should be relief)._

Though this was Renee, there was no recognition in her eyes, no emotion in the smile beyond the polite friendliness you show someone you’ve never spoken to before. Allison looked at Renee and it was like a stranger stared back. It was as if the past year had never happened.

_(Like it had been erased)._

Because, she realised, it had. Renee remembered nothing about her- to her, this was the first time they’d ever met. To her, there was no love to feel. No love at all. Allison felt the world shatter around her, eyes burning in a rebellion against her. Biting down on her cheek, she used the pain to ground herself, to remind herself that she could not break here. She had to get Renee back and it was going to be harder than expected and she would not cry, she would not cry- _she would not cry_ \- because failure was not an option.

_(They’d expected to fight against the Ravens, not Renee herself)._

“My lady?”

Allison jolted as she realised that Renee was still standing there, looking at her in concern as Allison still hadn’t responded to Renee’s offer. Allison forced herself to focus on what had to be done, placing the glass down on the table as she flashed Renee a smile, saying:

“You may, Sir Knight.”

With that Renee’s smile (the one that hurt to see, the one befitting of a stranger) returned and she took Allison’s handle, holding it carefully and gentle, like you would handle expensive glass and it made Allison want to laugh, want to cry, want to scream because it was so fucking distant, this wasn’t the Renee she knew.  But she didn’t- they danced and for a brief moment she could pretend it was all fine, the music surrounding them a countdown until they had to separate, until it was over and reality set in once more.

Renee bowed, her expression flickering with something that was gone before Allison could catch, before she was gone, leaving Allison alone with nothing but the ghost of her touch as her companion.

_(Later when she was in her room and safe from prying eyes, Allison cursed every deity she could name, hands clenched hard enough to bleed. Later she would allow herself to cry, the bitterness that burned her tongue flowing free.  
_

_She had two nights left and Renee remembered nothing)._

* * *

 

On the second night Renee approached Allison once more, asking for a dance and this time, Allison was ready. Once the dance was finished and Renee made her bow, Allison stopped her exit with a few careful words and a coy smile. Renee had lingered, mouth opened in confusion, and Allison drew her into a conversation.

They spoke of the snow, of books, of music, of every subtle thing that Allison could think of that Renee would know, but there was nothing. Renee laughed, she smiled and joked and , but there was no recognition in her eyes, no affection when she looked at Allison beyond the vague interest in a guest.

_(Allison laughed to drown out the sound of her heart breaking)._

Then Renee said she had to leave, had to return to the crowd to mingle and vanish from Allison’s sight because she had to please the King, and Allison felt the fear rearing its ugly head as the time limit drew closer. She didn’t see Renee again that night.

_(When she returned to her room, her mouth tasted of blood and she felt like she was being crushed._

_There was only one night left before Renee was lost forever)._

* * *

 

On the third night a miracle happened. The pianist who would perform was unable to attend, sickness rendering them bedridden, and the ballroom was in chaos. The guests were bristling with discontent, milling about with murmured conversation as the advisors and servants scrambled around them in hunt of a solution. The Kings irritation grew every passing second, his expression shadowed by storm clouds waiting to hit. Renee stood by his side, a wine glass clasped in one hand as she looked on, expression carefully hidden beneath impassiveness.

She knew that it was now or never and if she didn’t try then Renee would be lost forever (fuck if she was going to let that happen), so she took a gamble. She approached one of the advisors with a pleasant smile and when they graced her with a slightly harried look she said:

“I might be able to help you.”

_(If words couldn’t get through to her, maybe music could)._

* * *

 

Allison settled in front of the piano, disregarding the sensation of eyes boring into her back as she traced the ivory, letting herself adjust to the instrument in front of her. The oak gleamed and she could feel every eye in the room staring at her, judging and analysing her every movement, but she focused on the keys beneath her fingers and Renee’s presence in the room. The keys bent beneath her touch and as sound burst forth, she let her mind turn back to the past- to those days in the music room, just her and Renee and the music surrounding them- holding tight to the memory, to the feelings coursing beneath her skin.

Familiar music began to fill the room, her soul pouring into note after melancholy note. Her hands danced across the keys with the every inch of her desperation- of the longing, the pain that had been bottled up for the weeks that had led up until this moment- as the world was whittled down to two. The room around her was hushed, people scarcely daring to breathe as they focused on her, but she noticed nothing: she only had eyes for one person, after all.

The music drew to a close, fingers lingering as the final note faded into the silence. She inhaled, about to stand when the sound of glass breaking shattered through the absence of noise like a shriek, a warning. Eyes snapped open to find Renee’s hand clasped over her mouth, breathing ragged and pained. Wine pooled on the floor, a stain on the King’s celebration as murmuring rose up. The King was scowling at Renee, muttering at her, but Allison didn’t hear him- didn’t hear anything over the ringing in her ears- and neither did Renee.  

Renee lurched forward, her steps faltering and weak as though she was learning how to walk, gaze never straying from Allison. Hope surged up inside her, tentative yet present for the first time since that night, and Allison rose from her seat, forcing herself to hold still, to not move for fear of sending something crashing down. Renee came to a stop, hovering just out of reach, eyes wide as they stared at Allison and actually saw her- saw her as Allison, not as a stranger, the emotions in there familiar and real and _god,_ how she’d longed for this. Renee swallowed, voice vulnerable with disbelief and longing as she said:

“Allison?”

And Allison felt like the stars had realigned, that her heart could sing and she could move mountains because Renee was here, she remembered, it had worked, it had worked, _oh thank god it had worked_.  Tears stung her eyes and she blinked it away, smile a little watery. She said, “You made me wait, dumbass.”

And Renee laughed, a watery sound that bubbled up from her throat- startled out of her as though she could barely believe she was making it. Her hand trembled as she reached out to cup Allison’s face, thumb brushing against the mask as though to confirm that Allison was real. Her voice was choked:

“You still haven’t gotten over your impatience, huh.”

Allison laughed- genuine and warm as relief rushed through her, shoulders freed from the tension that had been a permanent part of her life- before she was surging forward. Their lips met, desperation seeping into the movements as they kissed- to confirm that this was real, that they were together and that they were human- clinging to eachother like they were drowning.

_(It was their first and yet they kissed like it was their last)._

_When they pulled away they were breathless and dishevelled and relief had draped itself over them, understanding drawn from action where words cannot. In that moment, everything felt like it was perfect._

_But then the King roared and an army descended upon them)._

* * *

 

They ran, hands clutched together as though if their grip lightens the other would disappear forever. Guards chase them, howling for blood- for vengeance as they try to find the wayward pair. Dozens of men- soldiers and guards alike- have been slain by Renee’s sword and the Kings blood stains the knife in Allison’s hand.  Allison had abandoned her shoes long ago- the heels kicked aside with a curse and a groan as they’d been deemed detrimental- and Renee’s hair band had snapped, leaving her hair flying around her face and obscuring her vision.

_(They were a mess, at a disadvantage against everything, and yet still they ran)._

The exit drew closer, a saviour in their sight, and they hurtled into the snow to the sounds of shouting on their tail. Allison’s toes curled at the cold, a shudder her only response as she dragged Renee over to where Dan waited with a transformed Thea, her impatience visible from her stance, ready for every possible scenario. Dan grinned at the sight of them, grabbing Renee in a brief hug, murmuring:

“Thank God you’re okay.”

Renee smiled back, lighter than any she’d shown before, and said:

“I am.”

Thea let out a roar, tail smashing against the ground to intimidate the oncoming guards and also remind the trio to hurry the fuck up. They scrambled up onto Thea’s back, holding tight as she lunged into the sky, wings beating the wind aside. And then they were flying,  wind battering against their faces as they went somewhere their problems couldn’t chase them. Somewhere they could be free. Laughter filled the air as Allison slumped against Renee’s shoulder, her eyes slipping shut as the exhaustion weighed down on her and she let herself relax at last.

_(They were being hunted by the largest kingdom in the world, they had no place to go- no home, no plan beyond get the hell out of there- and once Thea’s mana ran out they were screwed, but Renee’s hand was in hers and that. That was all she could care about right now._

_And it wasn’t perfect- she still had to punch Renee and they would have to a long conversation, but that didn’t matter at the moment. Nothing mattered beyond them and the relief, the warmth of the other beside them._

_It was true, in the end. Love did conquer all)._

**Author's Note:**

> Can be found on my[ tumblr, polyhymina.](http://polyhymina.tumblr.com/writings)


End file.
